


SpinoKitten "Magical Girl"

by SpinoKitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: And they all represent a type I write, But I don't care, Every kitten is given a different type of fic, Gen, I blame a Discord I'm in?, It's their fault., Rainbow-colored SpinoKittens, Some of these don't make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/SpinoKitten
Summary: My brain, represented by multi-colored cats with spinosaurus sails.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	SpinoKitten "Magical Girl"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know? I blame a Discord I'm on for this.
> 
> Also, I'm meta because this is literally my brain in a nutshell.

Five multi-colored kittens sat in a circle. They were red, green, yellow, blue, and purple. 

“So, how are we gonna deal with Shadow’s recent darkfic?” Blue SpinoKitten asked. 

“WE COUNTER WITH FLUFF!” Yellow SpinoKitten exclaimed, tail wagging rapidly. 

“That’s one option,” Green SpinoKitten said. “Or we could counter with something simple: angst.” 

“NO ANGST!” Yellow SpinoKitten yelped. 

“We need something with magic. Definitely something with magic!” Purple SpinoKitten argued. 

“Everything we write has something to do with magic, Purple,” Blue SpinoKitten countered. 

“Let’s do an AU,” Red SpinoKitten suggested. 

“An AU with angst, right?” Green SpinoKitten asked. 

“I really believe we need to come to an agree-” Blue SpinoKitten started. 

“WE NEED FLUFF!” Yellow SpinoKitten squeaked. “LET ME WRITE FLUFF!” 

Blue SpinoKitten sighed. “Fine. Let’s all write our own things to combat Shadow and go from there.” 

Five computers popped out of thin air, color-coded for each kitten. The computers landed in front of the kittens, open to an empty Google Doc. 

The kittens’ paws immediately started flying across the keyboards, words filling the page in little to no time at all. 

Meanwhile, Shadow SpinoKitten was in the rafters, watching, as there were no darkfic ideas in sight, for the one she had became angst with a crack subplot that was integral to the story. That was Green SpinoKitten and Blue SpinoKitten’s job, not hers. 

“I’m bored,” Shadow SpinoKitten announced. None of the other SpinoKittens heard her, as they were too caught up in their writing to care. 


End file.
